


#hashtag

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Even gets Instagram, it’s all about Isak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isak and Even + 29. “Come over here and make me.”

Isak is lying on his bed scrolling through his Instagram feed, rolling his eyes fondly as he comes across a picture of Eskild at a club the night before, his pink wig askew as he drapes himself across the laps of three very good-looking guys Isak would bet money Eskild doesn’t remember now. He keeps scrolling letting out a snort when he comes across at picture he’s tagged in from Jonas’ account, it’s Magnus passed out drunk, while Vilde and Eva apply makeup on the sleeping boy, Sana is next to them smirking. The tag says ‘@isakyaki is missing out because he doesn’t know how to have fun.’

“What’s up?”

Isak looks up from his phone at the question, at his boyfriend who sits in the middle of the bed with a sketch pad on his lap. He turns his phone around for Even to see, enjoying the smile that comes across his face.

“Those girls are trouble,” Even says warmly and it pleases Isak. Over the last couple of months, Isak has watched as Even has become friends with his friends and not just his boys but with the girls. He knows Even finds Vilde’s perkiness endearing, that he loves the flirty banter he shares with Eva and that Sana and Even have a downright scary bromance where Isak is sure they are plotting to take over the world.

“They are,” Isak agrees. “Did you see Jonas’ comment to me?”

Even shakes his head and holds out his hand so Isak can pass over the phone, letting out a sound of derision when he reads the comment. “He just doesn’t get that we had our own fun,” Even says smirking since they are both still undressed from their earlier activities. “You should let him know.”

 “I’m not letting him know, you let him know,” Isak blushes as he takes back his phone.

Even makes humming sound at that going back to his drawing and Isak goes back to scrolling through his feed, switching to Facebook when he gets bored of Instagram and finally starts searching amusing memes. Getting lost in his entertainment, he doesn’t notice Even pick up his own phone or that he starts to download the Instagram app.

“Hey baby?” he hears and feels the shifts of Even getting closer to him, he looks up in question only to have a flash go off in his face.

He blinks a couple of times to clear his vision only to see Even tapping away on his phone with an amused smile on his face. Before he can ask his phone vibrates twice with notifications. The first one is that Even_BechNæsheim is following him and he rolls his eyes again at the unoriginal username. The second notification is that he’s tagged in another picture, Isak opens it and feels his face go hot as he looks at the picture, he has a look of surprise obviously, but that’s not what he focuses on. No, instead he notices that with a lack of a shirt he can see the red marks Even left on his neck and chest with his mouth and if that wasn’t telling enough. Even’s caption that says ‘don’t worry @jonas9000, @isakyaki and I are having our own kind of fun’ further cement everything.

“Even, why?” he whines, groaning when he sees that Jonas, Madhi, and Sana have already added Even and have commented on the picture.

Even shrugs as he pushes his art supplies to the floor and crawls over Isak, settling on his lap. “You said to tell him myself.”

Isak huffs at that but stops being embarrassed as Even starts kissing his neck.

“Up for round two of our fun?” Even asks as he rolls his hips to let Isak feel the way he’s starting to get hard. Isak doesn’t answer. Instead, he quickly presses follow on Even’s Instagram and then places his phone on the night table before grabbing hold of Even’s hips pulling him down to meet his lips.

With a lap full of Even and his tongue in his mouth, Isak quickly forgets about everything else.

*

When Isak first met Even and internet stalked him only to find nothing, he thought that if Even did have social media it would be one of those artsy slightly pretentious accounts. He’s not wrong, Even is a hipster when it comes to his Instagram, odd movie quotes and aesthetically pleasing pictures for the most part. He also takes pictures of his drawings which Isak always enjoys because his boyfriend is talented and he likes that the other can see it now.

The other thing that’s big on Even’s account, though, is Isak. Lots and lots of pictures of Isak. Isak’s eating, picture. He’s studying for biology, picture. Playing FIFA with Linn, a flash goes off. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, how mundane, if Even is around he’s documenting it.

“Isak man, is Even’s Instagram his own account or a fan page to your face,” Mahdi asks grinning as he looks through his phone while they sit in the cafeteria.

“Shut up,” Isak answers around a mouthful of his cheese toast.

“It’s true,” Magnus pipes in as he leans against Mahdi’s shoulder to look at the phone too. “It’s an ode to your face.”

Isak rolls his eyes when he sees Jonas nodding in agreement. “He just likes taking pictures of me sometimes.”

“All the time,” Jonas corrects with a smirk.

Isak rolls his eyes again at how amused his best friend sounds.

“Don’t be like that, we think it’s sweet,” Magnus assures earnestly causing Mahdi to chuckle but agree. “Yeah, very cute.”

Isak opens his mouth to tell them to fuck off only to be interrupted by Even, who having walked up to them takes a seat next to him. Isak turns to face him, smiling as he gives Even a quick kiss in greeting.

“Hey,” Even whispers as their mouths part.

Isak presses his mouth against his once more before pulling back. “Hey.”

Even gives him a smile that causes his eyes to crinkle at the side before turning to greet the guys.

“So what’s cute?” Even asks as he takes a bite of his own toast, grinning at Isak as he shows him it’s also cheese.

“You two,” Magnus answers and Isak has to make a face at the almost dreamy expression on Magnus’ face as he watches them, his friend is so weird. Even on the other hand grins, always amused at how much Magnus fanboys them.

“Well yeah,” Even agrees the ‘of course we are’ silent but implied.

Jonas laughs while Isak shakes his head. “Specifically, the fact that your Instagram account is filled with pictures of Isak and his weird face.”

Isak glares at Jonas which just gets a laugh out of the guys, Isak turns to face Even who is grinning amused, his smile becomes tender though as he gives Isak a soft look.

“What can I say,” Even starts and the tone of his voice tells Isak that he’s going to say something that will make him blush. “I like taking pictures of the beautiful things in my life.”

As predicted Isak feels his cheeks go hot, but he doesn’t stop the smile that takes over his face, his heart full of warmth.

*

Isak is once again in his bed, at the edge of it playing FIFA as Even lies back against the pillows just watching to his side, he sees the flash go off from the corner of his eye. “You’ve got to stop that,” he says not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Come over here and make me,” Even replies, the teasing taunt clear and impossible to resist. Isak turns the game off and turns to face Even who is grinning at him with a raised eyebrow as Isak starts to crawl over him, settling on Even’s lap. Even sits up to bring them closer, his arms wrapped around Isak slim waist.

“Are you tired of taking pictures of me yet?” Isak asks, closing his eyes as Even lays featherlight kisses against his cheek and down his jaw.

“Never,” Even whispers against his skin. “I can keep doing it for the rest of my life and never get bored.”

Isak laughs softly, tugging on Even’s hair to pull him back, making sure their eyes meet. “I’m that interesting huh.”

Even smiles. “You’re that beautiful.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but his smile is affectionate. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I’m so in love with you,” Even counters and Isak feels like his heart will burst with happiness and love.

Isak reaches over for his phone, lifting it up next to their faces he presses the facing forward camera button. Smiling when Even gives him a curious look, he leans in and gives Even a lingering kiss, his thumb hitting the capture button as they continue to kiss. Pulling back, he opens his app and types out a quick caption to go with the picture. Even raises an eyebrow as his phone buzzes with a notification and Isak returns the look, biting down on his lip as he watches Even open the app, a wide smile taking over his face when he looks back up at Isak.

@Even_BechNæsheim #loveofmylife #manofmydreams

Even presses the like button.


End file.
